Socks are already known which are knitted entirely from wool and which are subjected to fulling for felting purposes. In the fulling treatment the mesh structure is changed in such a manner that the elasticity of the sock disappears almost entirely. The fulling treatment in addition makes the sock tight, preventing air circulation through the sock and prolonging drying thereof. The absence of elasticity likewise makes it impossible to produce a good-fitting sock.